lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryou Awayuki
Ryou provides a mother like role for her younger sister Kyou and at times it helps even though Kyou still remains quiet and doesn’t talk much. As a school nurse she takes her job seriously for the well being of the students. She is friendly with just about everyone, easy to make friends with. She loves eating sweets even though she knows she shouldn't do it all the time but she can't help the incredible sweet tooth that she has. She also loves animals. While she likes both cats and dogs, she prefers cats more, finding them easier and less of a hassle to take care of than dogs. She hopes to adopt a cat sometime soon. Ryou has a soft spot for soap operas on TV, watching them while she's even at work when she knows she shouldn't but doesn't want to miss anything. And there's nothing she enjoys more in her spare time when she can afford it is karaoke. She may not be the greatest singer in the world but she has learned to have fun with it. Because she has the soul of Saber within her body, in battle she appears to be a cold fighter with no feelings though when Saber is in control of Ryou’s body, she’s suppressing any and all of the woman’s emotions and feelings to focus on a current situation at hand. She appears more serious than Ryou and is often sometimes mistaken as her, which ends up confusing a lot of people if someone calls her by that name and not ‘Saber’. Appearance Ryou is 5'5'' with long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. The attire she wears most of the time is a professional outlook because of her job at the Tsukuba as the school's nurse. She wears a pink nurses outfit that covers up her body so that it doesn't look inappropriate for she doesn't like to show off her skin. For casual clothing she wears either Capri pants or jeans with a long short sleeved shirts. Footing she's comfortable in either tennis shoes or sandals. When Ryou becomes Saber, her appearance changes somewhat. Starting with her height she becomes 5'7, her eyes become a light shade of green, hair color and length stays the same except Saber likes to wear her hair up to where it doesn't get in her way when she fights. More bun shaped with a braid wrapped around it in a circle. Saber's choice of clothing is a long blue ballroom like gown with ruffles at the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the dress. She swears boots up under it and carries around long sword with her as well. History Ryou is friendly, humorous, sensitive, and kind. She comes off as a naive and rather clueless individual at most times and anything pertaining to technology that someone asks her about, she’s absolutely hopeless though it makes most wonder why she has a cell phone though. Kyou Awayuki is her younger sister that goes to the Tsukuba Girls Academy where she also happens to work there as the school’s nurse. She takes her job quite seriously than she does when it comes to having to fight and goofs off by watching soap operas on the mini TV in the infirmary when she should be working. Though unlike her younger ‘half’ sister, she has powers which apparently she’d inherited before her mother died. But her father remarried, causing Ryou to have a step mother and a younger sister whom she tries to bond with desperately. ‘Tries’ being the key word there since Kyou sometimes comes across as being afraid to talk to people. Ryou had discovered her abilities at the age of ten when anytime she’d been in fights due to bullies picking on her, her injuries would heal automatically or if she touched someone that was injured, it was unexplained as to how their wound healed. At first, she believed her powers were that of an angel but as she got older and gained more abilities, a weapon, and another personality, she wasn’t so sure. Yes, believe it or not, Ryou’s body inhabits the soul of a warrior by the name of Saber. And when Saber ends up taking control over her body when in battle, Ryou’s emotions and feelings are suppressed, making Saber appear to be a cold and heartless fighter and she’s more serious than her weaker counterpart. The personality switching didn’t start until around the age of 15. Anytime Ryou became emotionally upset, she’d end up blacking out allowing Saber to take control. Of course when she’s in control, usually those that have upset Ryou meet dire consequences. After that Ryou’s back in control of herself and in her opinion her mind plays tricks on her and she remembers things that her ‘other self’ as she calls it has done. Believe it or not, Ryou’s found herself in countless battles by enemies she doesn’t know or she sees harming people. She doesn’t like to fight thus when she uses her powers, they’re weaker and don’t do much damage but when Saber uses them, they’re twice as strong and much more affective. This in turns scares Ryou which she tries so hard to keep Saber dormant within her at all costs for she doesn’t want her to harm anyone, especially her sister Kyou. But it cannot be helped and asking her father doesn’t do a bit of good because even though he knows she possesses such unique powers, he himself doesn’t know where they come from. And with her mother being deceased and no other relatives to contact, there’s no way to find out more information on what Ryou may be looking for. She wants answers to the questions she has. If they’re not answered soon, something could happen that may be regretted later. Though in the meantime, she continues to work like a normal person while keeping up her usually happy and cheerful demeanor around everyone. Plot '''Coming Soon!' Relationships Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Invisible Air (Barrier of the Wind King) : When the soul of Saber is in control of Ryou’s body, by using her sword Excalibur, this attack compresses and gyrates the air around Saber’s blade which she swings to create a form of intense fog in an entire area. This is used to conceal herself in battle against her opponents which gives her a chance to launch a full attack while concealed within the thick fog. She uses this ability mostly to hide her face for her Nobel Phantasm is very recognizable. When Ryou uses this attack, it’s very weak and only lasts for a short amount of time. Excalibur (Sword of Promised Victory) : A celestial sword constructed by the world from the collective wishes of mankind and fueled through a conversion of photoelectric energy. Excalibur is not only used as a real sword that is hard to shatter when Saber is in control and uses the Invisible Air attack. When Ryou uses the sword, she’s usually timid in battle and if not careful, the destruction of the Excalibur sword could have dire consequences. Avalon (The Everdistant Utopia) : The hallowed scabbard of Excalibur, in the form of a shield which both Saber and Ryou uses to protect themselves from oncoming attacks. It is strongest and doesn’t break when Saber uses it but when Ryou uses the shield to protect herself and others, because of the fact that she disapproves of having to fight and isn’t as confident in her abilities as she should be, numerous of times the Avalon shied has been destroyed, leaving Ryou weak and unable to use her powers for at least a week at the most. While for Saber, it just renders her powerless and forces her to stay dormant for that length of time until their power regenerates itself. The name Avalon alludes to a legendary isle in English folklore, best known as the final resting place of King Arthur. Healing : As both Ryou and Saber they both have the ability to not only heal themselves but others as well. If injured, the inflicted wound is healed instantly but when healing others, all they have to do is just simply touch that person’s forehead, causing their body to glow and began to slowly heal a person’s wounds. The only thing this power can’t do is bring the dead back to life or treat illnesses. Trivia *Ryou loves animals but cats to be more specific. *She sometimes fear her alter ego Saber. *She loves eating sweets and has a soft spot for them much like many characters on LH. *Ryou enjoys karaoke. *She tends to get distracted from her work by watching soap operas. *Her opinion of the assistant nurse at Tsukuba, Dr. Karen is indifferent. Also See *Kyou Awayuki *Tsukuba Academy *List of Tsukuba Academy Faculty